marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Hammer (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Seagate Prison | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prisoner; formerly CEO Hammer Industries | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Justin Theroux | First = Iron Man 2: Public Identity #2 | Last = | HistoryText = Hammer represented one of the many factions who attempted to replicate the Iron Man armor but failed in all areas. The test pilot in the Hammer suit barely survived being twisted one-eighty degrees around. The footage of this incident was shown publicly by Tony Stark during his hearing with Senator Stern, to prove that there was no need for him to hand over the Iron Man armor to the U.S. government. Hammer was so jealous of Stark that he broke Ivan Vanko out of French prison after he attempted to kill Stark at Circuit de Monaco. He wanted Vanko to improve on his developing suits so that he could upstage Stark at the upcoming Stark Expo. Vanko agreed to do so, if Hammer brought him his parrot he left back in Russia; Hammer seemed to have brought the parrot to him, but Vanko claimed that the parrot wasn't his. However, Vanko instead modified the armors to be remote-controlled drones. When Hammer learned that Stark was in disgrace after a drunken binge at his own birthday party and that James Rhodes had procured the Iron Man Mark II for the military, he offered up various weapons to augment the latter's armor. However, Hammer eventually discovered that Vanko was secretly siphoning company resources for his own armor. Hammer was so angry that he placed Vanko under house arrest, but Vanko freed himself, hanged his guards, and took control of the drones and the new War Machine armor when Hammer was unveiling them at the Expo, ordering them to target Stark. As he tried to regain control of the situation, Hammer was confronted by Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff, who demanded to know where Vanko was. When Hammer tried brushing them off, the latter grabbed him and forced him to reveal Vanko's whereabouts. Potts then called the police to have Hammer arrested. As he was being led away Hammer promised, "This isn't over." He was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Years later, Justin Hammer was seen as an inmate in Seagate Prison, maligning the attention fellow inmate Trevor Slattery got. There, Justin entered a relationship with another male inmate. | Powers = | Abilities = Implied strong software and mechanical knowledge but unclear whether he is actually much of a designer or simply takes credit for his company's products. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Envious personality and hatred of Tony Stark makes him waste considerable resources and commit unethical acts simply to show up his rival, including prison breaks and rushed testing on Hammer designs that lead to implied deaths. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Stockpiles of Hammer Product but never used by him directly. | Notes = * Sam Rockwell portrays Justin Hammer in Iron Man 2 and the Marvel One-Shot All Hail the King. Rockwell auditioned for the role of Tony Stark in the first film before it was given to Robert Downey Jr. Rockwell accepted the role of Hammer without reading a script. | Trivia = * Early storyboards of Iron Man 2 showed that it was planned for War Machine to kill Justin Hammer when his suit was under control of Ivan Vanko. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джастин Хаммер (199999) pt-br:Justin Hammer (Terra-199999) Category:Businesspeople Category:Homosexual Characters